Illphres
Illphres was a mage at Wistram Academy. Appearance Illphres is a tall, older woman with slightly graying dark hair and an apparently smooth and flawless face, but she actually wears a mask of ice made by her magic to hide her flesh, which has been damaged by frostbite due to Ice Magic. She maintains an expressionless face most of the time but each time she changes expression she covers her face with a hand and when the hand is lowered she has a new expression such as smile, frown, grin, etc. however she can do this without covering her face, she just grew used to doing it this way. She gives off an aura of cold, both in mannerism and temperature. Personality She's temperamental. Background History 7 years ago when Pisces and Ceria first attened Wistram, Illphres was assigned to be the teacher of their destruction magic class, where they are supposed to be taught combat spells. However, she didn't want to be a teacher, but was forced to take this job by the Council. As a result of that, she sabotaged the class by imposing an impossible task upon the students, which they had to overcome to be allowed being taught by her. Their task was to ''melt ''the Wall she created, which not even a Tier 3 fire spell could manage to achieve. The wall was not placed before their class, but surrounded them, and when she noticed that no student would succeed in melting the wall she left, leaving her class imprisoned by her wall with no place to escape. Powers and Abilities She is specialized in ice magic. Classes/Levels: * Cryomancer Lv. ? (below 60) Skills: Spells: Tier 3: * Spike Tier 4: * Lance - She can cast it in seconds, without even using a wand. Unknown Tier: * of the Ice Queen * Spear * Wall Trivia * She’s one of the best Cryomancers in the academy. * She and Amerys fight each other frequently.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 1) * Illphres, unlike Ceria and many other, didn't have anything against Pisces' desire to create leveling Undead.Wistram Days (Pt. 7) * Amerys had 6 to 8 or so levels more than her, or so she estimated.Wistram Days (Pt. 6) Quotes * (To her students) “I’m allowed to test you. So I am. I don’t feel like teaching children who can barely cast Light, so this is my condition. Pass it or fail; it matters little to me.” * (To a Dullahan student) “A Tier 3 spell. Not even a good one at that; if you want to clear snow, use that spell. For this, you’d better have something better.” * (To Ceria) “Real Mages don’t need help. They forge their own paths. If you want someone to hold your hand, find another teacher.” * (To Rievan) “Shut up, Rievan. No one’s interested in a lordling with money. He can buy his way in if he wants, but he’s as talented as my left toe. Less.” * (To Ceria) “Of course not. You’re an idiot whereas I know what spells are best. Your Spike spell is flawed—see there? Correct it.” * (To Ceria about Amerys) “Us? Friends? What gave you that idea? I can’t stand her.” * (To Ceria) “I’ll take as long as I please. And when it’s over I’ll make you practice twice as hard learning all the spells you need to be halfway competent.” * (To Ceria, before fighting Cognita and the Golem Guardians) "There are wonders and horrors in this world, Ceria, remnants from the ages when gods still lived, memories of empires long gone. This is one of them. And today we will challenge the power of one of the true Archmages of Wistram." References Category:Characters Category:Wistram Academy Category:Mages Category:Cryomancers Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Elementalists